Frustration
by GetUpAndGo87
Summary: Emily/Naomi pairing. Emily is sexually frustrated, and Naomi is away. Thank God phones were invented. Smut inside.


**Title: **Frustration  
**Author: **GetUpAndGo  
**Fandom: **Skins  
**Pairing: **Naomi/Emily  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary: **Emily's frustrated and Naomi's away. Thank God phones were invented ;)  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own Skins, althought I wish I did. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while...  
**Author's Notes:** I had this idea in my head for a few days, and I wanted to get it finished. Now I'll hopefully be concentrating on my other fic, I know lots of people want an update on that.

None of my fics are beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Two days. Two fucking days and Emily was just about ready to burst. Naomi had been gone 48 hours; dragged by her mum to some "Save the Trees" rubbish in the Isle of Wight.

Two days since she had last seen her girlfriend, smelt her, touched her. Two days since they had last made love.

Two days since she had last had a fucking orgasm.

She had tried herself of course, but it didn't seem to work as well as when Naomi did it. Just remembering the feel of her girlfriend's touch, her nails lightly scraping the skin of her back was enough for Emily to lean against the nearest wall and let out a low moan.

"Fuck."

Something had to be done.

Treading silently down the stairs to check the house was empty; she grabbed her phone off the kitchen table and made her way back up to her room, locking the door. Just in case.

Lying on her bed, she hastily dialled Naomi's number; tapping her fingers on her stomach in impatience at the sound of the ringer.

After an eternity in Emily's eyes, Naomi answered.

"Hey, I was j-"

"I need you to get me off." Emily stated matter of factly into the mouth piece.

She could hear spluttering on the other end of the phone, and wondered if maybe that wasn't the best greeting. It sounded like Naomi had choked on her own tongue.

"You...what…I don't….what?" Was the stuttered reply.

"I'm serious Naomi, I'm going crazy right now. I can't stop thinking about you."

Her fingers had casually found their way inside her button down shirt and were slowly caressing the soft skin.

"And you want me to help how?" Naomi seemed amused at the situation, and Emily could tell, slightly intrigued.

"I don't know, talk to me. I just need a fucking release, and I can't seem to do it without you!" Emily's frustration was clearly carrying over in her voice, and she took a deep breathe to try and calm down.

"You want…? Ok, um, give me a second." Naomi said to her girlfriend.

Emily could hear Naomi speaking to another person on the other end of the call, and after some gentle rustling, her voice was back.

"Ok, so I gathered this will be a private call, yes?" Her voice still held a hint of amusement, and Emily was glad she wasn't balking at the idea. Naomi was becoming breathy, and it sounded to Emily like she was on the move.

She didn't answer right away; she wanted to see what Naomi would do first. They had never done this before, and despite her frustration, she was actually a bit nervous.

"Right, I'm in the room we are staying in. The door's locked, and I told mum you were having an emergency and not to disturb us." Naomi giggled slightly at this.

"It's not fucking funny." Emily told her, although she supposed she could see the humour in it.

"Aw hun, no, I guess it's not. Sexual frustration can be a pain. I have it too; I guess I'm just better at controlling myself." Emily could practically hear the smug grin adorning her girlfriends face.

"Not helping." She said.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I've never done this before."

Emily had taken off her shirt completely by now, and a wave of anticipation crept over her.

"Just say what feels natural. You don't seem to have a problem while we're in bed together."

"That's different. I can actually _do_ the things I talk to you about." Naomi was nervous. She got up and double checked the door to make sure it was indeed locked. Finding it secure, she lay on her bed and got comfortable, her phone pressed tightly to her ear, as Emily spoke again.

"Well, this time, just imagine me doing them to myself, as that's what I'll be doing, but just imaging that it's you. If that makes sense. Look I'll start. I'm not wearing a top right now and I'm stroking my stomach thinking it's you. Your soft hands, caressing my sides, reaching slowly around to unhook my bra."

Emily did as she had said, and gasped as the cold air hit her nipples, causing them to harden painfully.

Naomi gulped as she heard Emily gasp down the phone, picturing her girlfriend sprawled out on her bed, red hair covering her pillow, chest exposed. She exhaled her breathe she had been holding and began to talk.

"Ok. I'm running my hands up your sides, making my way slowly up to your breasts. I palm one and squeeze gently. Can you feel it?"

Emily nodded in response, forgetting that Naomi couldn't see her. Her eyes closed, she let out a sigh of approval as her hand went to fondle her breast.

"Keep going." She said.

"I kiss your neck, tasting the sweet taste that is purely you, and begin working my way down. I'm sucking on your collarbone, leaving a brand so everyone knows you're mine."

Naomi could hear Emily's shallow breaths down the phone, and closed her own eyes, imagining doing these things to the other girl.

"Taking my hand from your breast, I replace it with my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the hard nipple, you moan out in pleasure."

Emily worked her hand on her breast faster, squeezing the nipple between her fingers. She let out a throaty moan, wanting to feel Naomi's tongue there instead.

Naomi heard the moan her girlfriend expelled, and could not help being turned on. She slowly moved her free hand that was not clutching the phone into her shorts and was surprised at the moisture there. They had barely started, and already she was soaking through her underwear.

"I kiss further down your stomach, undoing your… what are you wearing?"

"Mmm, jeans." Was Emily's stifled reply.

"…undoing your jeans. I slide them down your smooth legs, savouring the sight."

Emily undid her jeans and wriggled out of them, lying on her bed in just a pair of boy shorts. Goosebumps had arisen on her skin, and with her hand still roaming over her naked chest, she waited in anticipation for Naomi to continue her imaginary decent down her body.

"Pressing my hand against your underwear, I can feel how hot and turned on you are. Are you wet babe?"

Placing her hand against her boy shorts, Emily bit her lip, feeling the wetness between her legs.

"Fuck, yes." She replied in a breathy groan.

"I slide my hand into your underwear, and trace my finger up your hot, wet slit. My tongue circles your bellybutton, and you writhe under my body."

Naomi could hear Emily's sharp breaths over the phone and had to fight to stop from working herself up too much. This was about Emily right now.

"You're drenched and I easily slide one finger inside you. How does it feel?"

Emily entered herself and let out a moan at the intruding sensation. Her words were interspersed with responses she could not control.

"It's… fuck… it's really hot, and… nuh… tight."

"That's good baby. I gently slide my finger out, and then push it back in, repeating over and over again. I add another finger and your back arches into my touch. My lips are on your breasts again, and I suck at each of your nipples in turn."

Adding another finger, Emily sped up her thrusting, and imagined Naomi's mouth covering her breasts, assaulting her senses with lust. She could feel herself getting closer.

Naomi could hear the effects of her words on Emily and she had to suppress her own moan at the sound of her girlfriend getting herself off. She had to wonder why they had never done this before.

"I circle my thumb around your clit, and press hard just the way you like it. I add a third finger, and you're so tight, you clench around my fingers. I thrust into you as hard as I can as your body thrusts itself into me. You hips pump hard against me as I work you into a frenzy."

Emily's thumb worked furiously against her clit, as her fingers pumped themselves harder into her wet, silky core. She tightened her other hand on the phone as she felt her release approaching. Her sweat soaked body, rocking her bed in time to her hard thrusts. Her breathing became staggered and her moans bounced off the walls of the small room.

"Come for me Emily." Naomi regularly said it during their lovemaking, being rather vocal in bed. This time it was said quietly, pure love resonating from her lips, as she imagined the girl she adored reach her peak.

With a final flick of her thumb over her sensitive clit, Emily tensed around her embedded fingers. Crying out her release, her toes curled into her mattress and she shuddered as her orgasm washed over her.

Her eyes still closed, and breathing deeply, Emily removed her hand from her underwear and had to take a minute to compose herself.

"Jesus."

Emily's voice was shaky, but Naomi could understand, and she smiled, actually rather proud of herself.

"You ok?"

"Fuck yes, more than ok. That was amazing."

Emily was now feeling incredibly content, and rather sleepy if she was honest with herself; Naomi wasn't even there, but she still managed to tire her out.

Naomi smiled into the phone, pleased with the effect her words had on her spent girlfriend.

"Well, I'm glad I could help out." She paused. "You're tired aren't you? I can tell a muffled yawn when I hear one."

Emily groaned sheepishly into the phone. She had hoped Naomi hadn't heard that.

"Ugh, I'm sorry; you've totally worn me out."

"Well then, go to sleep…"

"But what about you? Can I…" Emily interrupted, before Naomi quickly cut her off.

"No babe, I'm alright. We can save me for another night. Tonight was about you."

"You sure?"

Naomi laughed. Emily could be so thoughtful sometimes, even when she was shattered.

"Yes, hun, I'm fine. Now go to sleep." Naomi's voice had a sense of finality to it, and Emily was too tired to argue the point.

"Alright, fine. But you will have a turn I promise. I'll have to brush up on my dirty talk. I love you."

Naomi smiled into the phone again. God, she loved that girl.

"I love you too baby. I'll see you in a few more days."


End file.
